Kidnapped
by RavenOfNight
Summary: A fight with Beast Boy drives Raven away, but before he has a chance to apoplogize she gets kidnapped. But even in this dark moment love awakens, but for Beast Boy or a mysterious someone else. What will Raven do? BBXRAEXOC
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

Hey people,

This is my first story. Man, This is harder than I thought. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R

* * *

The Fight

* * *

Raven's POV

"_Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…_" I chanted over and over again. I was in my room meditating trying to calm down. My emotions have been going haywire lately. Especially around a little green pest…

"Hey Rae, wanna play Stankball?" Beast Boy asked. He already knows the answer. Why does he even ask? Sometimes I swear he does it just to annoy me.

"No" _Go away. Go away. Go away._ I thought.

"Aww come on. I know you want to" He said with those big pleading eyes. I could feel myself give in. No! I can't. I just can't.

"I said NO. Now leave," I had to get him away from me. But, of course, he just wouldn't go.

"Come on when was the last time you had a little fun," he flashed that goofy grin of his.

I could feel my heart race a little. But strangely, it wasn't from anger or annoyance. I could feel myself slipping. _Maybe I should play. Play with a pile of dirty laundry? YUCK! But he wants me to play... NO!_

"Why do you continue to ask me when you already know my answer's no?" I asked annoyed.

"Geez Raven, Chill. I just want you to be part of the team."

I could feel myself stiffen at that comment. I tried to control my emotions before they could cause havoc.

Beast Boy backed up a little when he saw the effect his words had. "Rae, I'm sorry I didn't mean that…"

"Yes you did," My voice icier than a glacier. "Apparently I'm not part of the team. Apparently I haven't contributed to catching the criminals that wreck the city. Apparently I am the outsider because I don't participate in stupid little games evolving some rancid laundry that hasn't had a cleaning since you had a good idea in your head. Which by the way is NEVER!"

Light bulbs burst all the way down the hallway. Statues in my room fell to the ground with a crash. I knew I was over reacting. I knew that Beast Boy hadn't ment it that hurtful. But it was. He touched a sensitive spot at a bad time. I had to get control of myself before I hurt anyone. And I couldn't do it with him standing there all confused, and petrified.

I turned my back to him so he couldn't see my face. Then I lifted into my astral form and slipped though the floors of our home and beyond.

"Raven wait. RAVEN!" I could hear him calling me but I didn't care. I couldn't talk to him. Not now.

I left the tower and soured towards the forest net to the city. I don't know how long I flew, or where I was. I know I was miles away from civilization. I saw a small clearing and decided to rest.

_What is it with Beast Boy_ I fumed._ Why does he have to constantly remind me that I'm the outsider. I know I am but I don't need some else telling me 24/7._"_I just want you to be part of the team." Am I not already? I know I'm distant but I have to be. If anyone knew what it's like to be me they'd understand. But no, they taunt me and tempt me into losing control.They don't understand, no one unstands what it's like to be me. No one understands me.I'm all alone. Sure I have friends but they could never know what it's like. Never no the constant loneliness that haunts me. That I cannot escape. I'm all alone..._

Rocks started flying in a vortex with raven as it's center.

_Control Yourself. _I started meditating. _Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…_

Slowly everything returned to normal.

_I overreacted. How could a few simple words upset me so? _A voice from deep down answered.

_Because they were said from Beast Boy._

_So?_

_So, haven't you noticed that every time your around him your heart beats faster? That every time he looks at you you get nervous. When he talks to you you hesitated and don't know what to say. You wan to impress him with your intellect but end up yelling at him because you're afraid of showing him who you truly are. Are you that blind?_

_ARE YOU SAYING I'M IN LOVE WITH BEAST BOY!_

Silence

_WELL!_

Silence

_I am NOT in LOVE with Beast Boy_

Silence

_UGH! This is pointless. _

Sigh. "I guess I better go back home now."

A hand grabbed me form behind. One hand was wrapped around my body to prevent me from moving and another one was at my face holding a cloth in front of my face.

"Think again," a voice said as I drifted off into darkness….


	2. Chapter 2 Captured

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is part Two of Kidnapped. I'll try to update everyday if possible but I'm not making any promises. So R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Kidnapped Part Two:

Captured

* * *

BB's POV

I was left standing there. My mind was fuzzy over what happened. I couldn't remember what made Raven explode the way she did.

"_Geez Raven, Chill. I just want you to be part of the team." _Those words were echoing in my ears. It was just a few simple words. How could they hurt Raven so much?

"What's happened?" Robin asked as the rest off the team burst into the hallway. "We heard yelling."

"What's Raven's problem?" I asked even though I knew they had no clue what happened. "I tried to get Raven to play Stankball and she just started yelling."

Robin gave me a skeptical look. "What did you say that made her start yelling. Exact words."

"She was being as reclusive as usual so I said "Chill Raven, I just want to make you part of the team." Then she just blew a fuse a started yelling at me." I said defensively.

"Where is Friend Raven now?" Starfire asked looking into Raven's room.

"She took off through the floors. I don't know where she is." I replied.

"Nice work, grass stain," Cyborg said mockingly.

"Shut up. I don't still get why she yelled at me like that," I said.

"You WANT to make her part of the team is saying that she isn't already," Robin deducted.

"Oh," I said. Guilt hit me like a tidal wave.

"But that still doesn't explain why she acted the way she did. That's not like Raven…" Robin started.

Gasp "Friend Raven might be in trouble. We must have a party to search for Raven. I will get he music and the…"

"Hush Starfire, we must give her her space. When she's ready she'll come back," Robin said trying to calm the alien girl down.

"let's go watch some TV," Cyborg suggested trying to get a distraction to pass the time while they wait.

The titans headed toward the living room. As usual there was a battle over the remote. Cyborg wanted Sci-Fi, Robin action mystery, and Starfire a documentary on how to make jellybeans. Beast Boy sat quietly thinking.

_I hope everything's alright. Why would she leave like that? I should have just let her say no. Now she's gone and I might never see her again._ My brain was doing endless loopsI felt like a part of me had died. _Why do I feel this way? She's my friend that's all. But I haven't felt this way since I lost Terra…_

Finally my brain had enough and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Raven's POV

I woke up to darkness. I quickly discovered that my hands and feet were tied. I wanted to scream but was able to resist the urge. In a flash it all came back to me. The fight, me leaving, and those hands.

_I was drugged._ Fear made my heart race. _Calm down. Okay first things first. I've got to get rid of these bonds._ I tried to use my powers to cut them. Nothing. _What! Why can't I untie myself? What…_

"I see your awake," a cold voice said with a slight laugh to it. "It amuses me to see you hopeless try to escape. One of the best parts of my job."

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Why can't I use my powers?" I asked calmly trying to control the fear growing inside.

"Now now Raven, as your captor do you really think I'm stupid enough to ramble on about my plans? I think it's much more fun to let your mind torture you with the unknown. Your imagination can create different variations to your soon… unpleasant future."

"Master," a timid voice said.

"WHAT!" the first voice yelled angrily.

"The portal's almost ready. Is that the demon slave?" the timid voice asked.

"Yes you imbecile. How long before we can leave?"

"But she's half-human. She's not going to fetch a high price on the slave market." The second voice said.

"This is the daughter of Trigon, you fool. I'm sure the price on her head will be more than fare." Said the first voice.

"TRIGON!" the second voice screamed.

"Yes, now how long till we're ready?"

"Oh, umm… I'll have to make some adjustments so… I'm guessing… two or three days," the second voice said hurriedly.

While they were having this conversation I was trying desperately to get my blindfold off. Finally I was able too shake it off. I was in a rather large cave with a fire in the middle. I was on the outskirts of it next to the wall. As my eyes scanned the surroundings I saw my captors. One was a boy around my age. He was dressed in a long, grey, tattered robe. In his hands he carried spellbook to study from. He was tall, thin and had light features. His presence was subservient and humble.

"TWO OR THREE DAYS! WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HURRY IT UP!" The first voice belonged to a man who was unusually tall and muscular. He had dark scruffy hair and would be handsome features if they weren't so twisted and cold.

"Yes Master," the boy said shrinking away to an area set with candles and runes that was obviously used for magic.

The man mumbled something to faint to hear and walked over to a place where a few blankets were set up and crawled under. Within a few minutes he was snoring loudly.

The boy was in the magic area studying from his spellbook.

"Hey," I said softly. The boy lifted his head and looked at me. He froze, just staring at me with wide, awed eyes. Talk about creepy. "Come here."

He did nothing. Still staring at me in aw. "Come Here." I demanded. Still he hesitated.

Then, finally, he got up and walked over to me.

"You are Raven, are you not?" He asked. "My name is Takeem. That over there," he nodded towards the sleeping man "is my master, Lashoom."

"What do you want with me?" I asked Takeem.

He smiled and reached for me…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Answers

Hey everyone,

This chapter took a while to write because I put in a lot of details, it's long, and I'm kinda lazy. But it's done. Not the story the chapter. I still don't know what I'm doing with the story so I can't write a preview for the next chapter. Sorry. But I'm thinking of making this story longer then originally planned but we'll see. So Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter 3

Answers

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or a robot named Bobert, or a time machine.

* * *

Last Time:

"You are Raven, are you not?" He asked. "My name is Takeem. That over there," he nodded towards the sleeping man "is my master, Lashoom."

"What do you want with me?" I asked Takeem.

He smiled and reached for me…

* * *

Raven's POV

…and untied the blindfold around my neck. His hand straying a second too long.

"What do you want with me?" I asked again. He pulled away and sat down across from me. He looked back at Lashoom nervously.

"He's asleep. Now can you answer me," annoyance slightly creeping into my voice.

"I don't know if I should…" Takeem said indecisively. It was obvious he wanted to but was afraid of his "Master".

"You've kidnapped me against my will, I'm entitled to an explanation as to why," I said flatly. This seemed to be all the convincing he needed.

"We our Demon Catchers. Well… Lashoom is, I'm just a low class wizard who transports him from place to place. That and make Kullucks, which is what's preventing you from using your powers. It's marvelous really, it's a magically charged bracelet made of Tupoff. Tupoff is a metal that absorb demonic powers. I'm really good at making them you see the secret is…"

"I'm sure you are, now what are Demon Catchers?" I interrupted.

"Oh yeah, uh Demon Catchers. Right. Umm well, you know how demons can't stand other demons. The stronger demons like to have… well… slaves. Demon slaves are a quite popular nowadays. Well you have to have someone to catch the demons right? Well that's where we come in, Demon Catchers. We catch lesser demons and sell them, for a great price of course. And it's not just stronger demons.Witches, warlocks, and other of the like need demon slaves too."

"You sick little…" anger was filling me fast. I could feel my power rising up within me. Then a horrifying pain came from my right wrist. I winced from the pain and almost screamed but then the pain receded to a dull throb. On my wrist was a silverish bracelet that had magic infuse around the band. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I don't want to," he pleaded to me. His eyes were begging for forgiveness. He was so upset with himself he needed to talk to someone, which at the moment, happened to be me.

"I was just a simple wizard at the Academy of Magic. Then I got kick out for _Abusing the Privilege of Magic on School Grounds _AND_ Pillaging From a Student_. I didn't even do anything. This girl had played a trick on the school janitor by turning him into a mouse. The thing is, when the janitor's pet cat, Flufferball, started chasing Janitor I tried to help. I told the girl to change him back and she said _If you want him back so bad, change him yourself._ Then she tossed me her spellbook and left.

I was trying to change the janitor back when a teacher walked by and saw the scene. I got into so much trouble and no matter how much I tried to tell someone my story nobody listened. The girl, whose name is Rosa Bacherosso, even had the nerve to say that I STOLE her book, getting me in more trouble.

So they kicked me out of school. I had no where to go. That's where Lashoom came in. He offered me money, adventure, a new life if Iserved him. So naturally I said yes. We've been catching demons ever since."

His eyes came back into focus as he slowly wakened into reality.

"So that's your life story?" I asked slightly interested but very annoyed.

He didn't say anything. He blushed and turned away from me, embarrassed that he told a complete stranger his story. A half-demon, soon-to-be-slave at that. Even though the stranger was a very pretty girl who he was beginning to trust for some reason.

He started to get up…

"How could someone like you, who tried to save someone, sell lives, no, SOULS?" I asked trying to keep him talking. The more he talked, the more comfortable he was around me. And that means I have a slightly better chance of escaping.

"They're demons. They're evil beings, I'm doing a service for everyone." He said trying to convince himself more than he was me.

"I am NOT evil. I am a Teen Titan. I save people from villains trying to disturb the peace. I do good in the world not evil. I don't deserve to be traded away like I'm some sort of collectable card, to be used at someone else's bidding."

He was quiet, sinking this all in. I knew he wanted to release me, but something held him back, but what? He smiled and shook his head.

"Nice try demon, I have heard many pleas in my short time but none quite like this," he said convincing himself more and more with each word.

"I'm telling the truth," my voice was starting to lose it's usual calm, monotone. "If you don't believe me ask anyone around. Look in newspapers, watch the news, google it for all I care. But please promise me to at least check it out before you sell MY SOUL to an eternity of servitude."

He was quiet once again. He just looked at me coldly but I could detect some sympathy in his eyes. "Good night Demon." He said and turned away from me and walked to his magic area to work on the portal.

I sighed. The entrance of the cave was getting lighter. Dawn was approaching. I was so tired, I leaned against the wall. Eventually sleep took me.

* * *

BB's POV

_CRASH_

"No Starfire, mustard does NOT go on scrambled eggs," Cyborg said frustrated.

"But.."

"NO! You can put some on your own later."

"Hey, guys," I said yawning. I fell asleep on the couch and had nightmares all night of Raven. Of hurting Raven. Cyborg and Starfire were in the kitchen debating what should be put on scrambled eggs. They knocked over a pot and woke me up.

"Friend Beast Boy, You are awake." Starfire said in her usual cheery tone.

"Yeah, um, has Raven come back yet?" I asked hopefully.

"Not that I know of, you might want to check her room," Cyborg said distractedly trying to stop Starfire from putting mint frosting all over the eggs. "Hey, Stop that…"

I hurried out of the room and towards Raven's. Soon enough I was standing in front of her door. The place where I stood so many times before and where I eventually drove her away.

_Knock. Knock._

Silence.

_Knock. Knock._ "Uh, Raven you there?" I asked.

Silence.

"If you don't answer right away I'm coming in."

Silence

"Okay, I'm coming in." I opened the door…

Empty.

"Raven! Raven!" I called walking in. Her room was empty. I checked everywhere, under the bed, her desk, her drawers, closet, nowhere. I was starting to get nervous, my palms were starting to sweat.

"Raven, I came to apologize, please show your self. Raven. RAVEN!"

Silence.

_She's gone._ I thought. _Gone and because of me. I drove her away and now she's gone. She could be lying in a ditch somewhere, hurt, and it's all my fault. UGH! How can I be so stupid. She might be dead for all I know… I have to find her. This isn't like Raven to stay out all night and not tell anyone where she's going. Something bad must've happened toher.I have to find her._

I was determined. I had to find her if it was the last thing I did. I ran into the living room.

"She's still missing," I yelled. Everyone, (including Robin who came in a couple minutes earlier) looked up from their breakfast.

"Calm down Beast Boy," Robin said soothingly.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN. Raven's missing since last night and hasn't come back yet. And it's all my fault. For all we know she could be hurt, or kidnapped, or dead, or…"

"CALM DOWN Beast Boy, we'll find her," said Robin.

" It's all my fault. All my fault…" I said despairingly.

"No man, it's not all your…well actually it is," said Cyborg.

"Your not helping," I snapped.

"Dude, chill" Cyborg said.

"CHILL. Don't tell me to chill Tin Man," I said angrily. Raven was missing and so far no one had gotten up from the table to find her. I couldn't take it anymore.

_If they're not going to look for her than I will. _I thought storming out of the room. I could picture my friends shocked faces. This wasn't like me. I'm never this serious or focused. But I didn't care what they thought or said. I had to find Raven.

I made my way to the roof top and morphed into a bird and took off. I didn't know where I was going. My mind drifted off as I was flying as a soared to an unknown direction into the countryside.

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I'm such an idiot. How could I hurt Raven like that.The last thing I want to do is hurt Raven. I wish I could see her intelligent indigo eyes. Her beautiful, calm face. I'm sorry Raven, so sorry…_

Suddenly I came back to the present and realized I was flying over a forest miles from the city. There was a clearing up ahead and I decided to rest there while I decided what to do.

I sat down with my back against the trunk of the tree. _What am I going to do? Raven's missing because of me and now I'm in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure that where ever she is it wouldn't be here. What am I going to do?_

All of a sudden I could hear voices. Faintly, but voices. I turned into a bat and traced the sound back to it's source. After a few minutes I came to a cave. I looked in and there she was…

* * *

Remember to review and tell me what you think. Thanks all of you that have already reviewed:

**funkystar555, worthlessdeath, GreenMartian777, Sound of Silence 01, FantasyObsessed, nightwingluver, oranfly, Starlit Moonshadow, MAK2178, Shadowofazarath**

Thanks for reviewing so far, and hope you still do.


	4. Chapter 4 Escape!

Hey Readers,

If your reading this chapter then that probably means you read the first three and liked it. YAY! Anyway, I was thinking of making this longer but decided that since I haven't posted in a while that I'll put this up now. Thankx to all my reviews and keep reviewing. Your the reason I'm still posting this story, that and bordom. Also, could anyone tell me:

1. Why in AU Starfire is ALWAYS known as Kori Anders

2. Stories have disclaimers at the beginnings

Not complaining just wondering.

* * *

Kidnapped

Chapter Four

Escape!

* * *

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own a purple dotted cow named Sally. That and the Teen Titans.

* * *

Last time: 

_All of a sudden I could hear voices. Faintly but still. I turned into a bat and traced the sound back to it's source. After a few minutes I came to a cave. I looked in and there she was…_

* * *

BB POV: 

…lying unconscious in the cave.

"Raven," I called and ran towards her. I knelt down beside her and she opened her eyes.

"Beast Boy?" she said softly. All of a sudden her eyes widened "Watch out!"

_WHACK _

Something hit me hard in the head. I turned around and saw a big man holding a rock looming over me. That was the last thing I saw till darkness came over me.

* * *

Raven's POV: 

Lashoom just stood there, rock in hand, smiling.

"Congratulations, you were able to knock out a guy when his back was turned," I said sarcastically.

"Now we have more stock to trade," Lashoom said with an evil smile on his face. Then he took the sleeping form and tied him up.

_No, this can't be. He came to save me only to be captured to. I can't this happen_. _AHHHHHHHHH!_ My wrist burst out in pain. _That stupid bracelet. UGH! If only I could use my powers._ The bracelet began to throb again…_calm down Raven. If I am to get both me and Beast Boy out of here I need to control my emotions. _

"You can't trade him, he's not a demon," I said emotionlessly.

"He may not be demon but he has powers. I'm sure that SOMEONE will find them… amusing," Lashoom said curling his lips in a malicious smile. He finished tying the knots, and laid Beast Boy beside me.

"Takeem, get over here," He shouted.

"Yes master," said Takeem, rushing over to them.

"Make sure that this green…_thing_ can't escape. Normal humans aren't green so he must have some sort of ability, make sure he can't use it. I'm going hunting," Lashoom said picking up some big, barbaric looking knives and a sword. He left the cave with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

Takeem looked at Beast Boy and sighed.

"He's my friend," I said. "He's part of my team. We go and save people. When he wakes ask him. He'll vouch for me."

"What's his powers? He's not demon. How am I going to control him if he's not demon?" Takeem asked himself, ignoring me. He got up to fetch his spellbook on the opposite side of the cave and started studying.

I looked down at Beast Boy. Even though he just got hit in the head with a rock and now lay unconscious, he looked so peaceful. I never noticed before but he really was quite handsome. Green, but handsome. His face seemed much more mature then I remember. It had hints of intense worry in it. But only faintly, mostly it was fun, happy, goofy.

My heart seemed to flutter and my breathe growing shorter. But I didn't notice. I was too concentrated on the boy in front of me too care.

_He's so gentle, but can be as ferocious as a lion, literally._ I would've stroked his hair if I wasn't tied up. _He looks so calm. Sometimes I wish we could…_I blushed. Glad that no one was paying attention.

_What am I thinking? How can I like Beast Boy? It's BEAST BOY. I can't like him, I don't like him. Do I…? I can't, that's crazy. We're two totally opposite people. We have nothing in common. Well…besides being tied up by some lunatic and his sidekick who want to sell us as slaves._

"Huh, wha?" Beast Boy was waking up.

"Beast Boy, quiet," I warned.

He looked over at me, my blood began to race.

"Raven!" He said happily. His trademark grin on his face. He seemed so… relieved.

"Quiet," I hissed and stole a glance at Takeem who was so absorbed in his book he didn't notice. "We're being held captive to be sold to a demon slave trade. I can't use…"

"WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled. He tried standing and realized he was tied up. He transformed into a mouse and slipped free of his bonds.

All this commotion attracted the attention of Takeem. "Stop," he yelled and rushed over to us. I felt something brush my body from behind.

"Hold on Rae, I'll have you out in a sec," Beast Boy said comfortingly. Then I felt the bonds break.

"Beast Boy, RUN!" I screamed. I turned and fled with Beast Boy close behind.

"MASTER! THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Takeem yelled.

All of a sudden something dropped from the trees. Lahoom stood blocking the entrance, a couple of bird corpses in his hands.

"You WILL not leave," Lashoom said, dropping the birds and drew one huge sword.

"Beast Boy, I can't use my…"

"Raven, tell me after we defeat this guy," Beast Boy said hushing me. His tone was so serious… so determined… so…unBeast Boy.

Lashoom charged, swinging his sword skillfully.

_I can't defeat him without my powers. The best chance I have is to escape. But I can't leave Beast Boy here with this lunatic…_

I dodge an attack. The exit was clear... I ran.

As soon as I was at the opening I looked back. Beast Boy transformed into a woodpecker and was pecking at Lashoom's head. Lashoom was trying to swat the shapeshifter using his massive sword. But the changeling was too fast and nimbly dodged every hit.

Then he suddenly flew upward. Right above Lashoom's head Beast Boy morphed into elephant and fell right on top of Lashoom.

But that wasn't going to stop the Demon Catcher, he grabbed his sword and tried to stab the changeling. But his body was at an akward angle so it wasn't as lethal as Lashoom would have liked but it was enough to get the heavy weight off him.

"_Tathespia, Sallucheek, Hisquwana, Hethtooso_," Takeem shouted.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed like I never screamed before. I crumpled over. The bracelet on my wrist sent an agonizing shockwave of pain though me. My body limp and unmoving.

All the time Beast Boy and Lashoom had been fighting, Takeem was searching his spellbook for spells.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted. He turned into a pterodactyl and swooped down. He picked me up in his beak and flew off. I could see the ground move away as we slowly lifted off.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS EASY DEMON! YOU WILL BE MINE!" Lashoom shouted.

I slipped into unconsciousness as we flew to the tower. My Dreams always drifted towards a certain green shapeshifter.

* * *

So that's my story. And No it's not the last chapter. Well... at the moment it's not supposed to be. It depends on how lazy I am. And how many reviews I get. So If you liked it REVIEW! Not that hard. 


	5. Chapter 5 Cyborg's Observations

A/N:  
Hey people. I'm Back! YAY! Anyway, I finally wrote the hopefully much awaited next chapter. This one. Sorry for the long wait, I warned you I was lazy. But at least it only takes me days and not weeks or months. So I hope you all enjoy and of course, REVIEW!

* * *

Kinapped

Chapter 5

Cyborg's Observations

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok, now your just taunting me. No, I do NOT own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Last Time: 

I slipped into unconsciousness as we flew to the tower. My Dreams always drifted towards a certain green shapeshifter.

* * *

Raven's POV: 

Light. Agonizingly bright light greeted me giving me a headache. As soon as my eyes adjusted I looked at my surroundings.

I was in the Tower's infirmary. Machines occasionally beeped around me recording my status.

My body was strangely covered in cuts and bruises. I can heal myself, I've never had to deal with these annoying pains before. My wrist was in constant burning, like it was on fire. The skin underneath looked shriveled and burnt. My powers were trying to heal me and the bracelet was preventing it.

_I guess it's going to be a long couple of weeks of healing the old-fashioned way._ I thought. _Great…_

I tried to sit up, and was met with an even worse migraine.

That's when I noticed a figure beside me.

_Beast Boy._ My heart seemed to warm. He was sleeping, slumped over in a chair beside the bed. A little line of drool seeped from the side of his mouth.

I took a tissue on the nightstand next to the bed and wiped his face gently. Startled he woke up with a jump.

"Rae," he said relieved and somewhat confused.

"You need to start sleeping with a bib," I said throwing the tissue in a nearby wastebasket.

"Huh?"

"You drool," I said.

"Oh, yeah," he said embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"…"

"But you're awake, finally. You've been out for three days now."

"Three days?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah… What happened back there Rae? Why did you leave? Why where you tied up somewhere in a cave? Who…"

"Beast Boy," I said softly. "I…I was meditating in the wilderness when someone snuck up behind me and drugged me. When I woke up I was tied up in a cave. The one you fought, his name was Lashoom. The other one's Takeem. They're Demon Catchers. They hunt out demons and sell them as slaves for a great price."

"But why didn't you use your powers? Why didn't you free yourself and fight them? Or help me fight them?"

"Because I couldn't," my voice rising. "He bound me with this." I held up wrist. "This bracelet prevents me from using my powers and turns them against me. Leaving me helpless, weak."

"Rae," he whispered. His face was one of concern and sympathy. He looked at my wrist and the burned skin underneath. He gently reached out…

"Don't," I winced as he held my hand.

"I won't hurt you," he comforted. He carefully inspected my wrist as delicately as possible. "Aloe might help. It's good for burns and cuts and stuff. We have a fresh plant on the grounds. That should ease your pain a bit."

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"My parents used it on me every time I got a burn." He replied.

He looked up at me. I only nodded amazed. He was so caring, so… mature.

He noticed me staring and smiled. I couldn't help but giving him a small one back and his, if possible, grew wider.

SWOOSH

"Friend Raven, it is glorious to see you have awakened," Starfire cried as she rushed forward and squeezed my brains out.

"Your hurting me…"

"Oh. I apologize. I did not realize..."

"It's okay Star."

Robin and Cyborg came in after Starfire.

"You okay little lady?" Cyborg asked.

"I suppose so," I replied as he went over to the scanners to check.

"Great to see you awake and doing well, Raven. But, if you don't mind me asking, What exactly happened?" Robin asked. Strait to business, as usual. I sighed and explained my story. Not mentioning the little fight with Beast Boy.

"We won't let them get you," Robin said. "We have to get rid of that bracelet. As long as it's on you your venerable."

I looked down at the piece of jewelry. I tried to take it off but it only stung more. I gritted my teeth and continued, FLASH.

There was a burst of bright light followed by tormenting pain.

I lost all control and screamed. My knees buckled and I passed out.

* * *

BB's POV 

"RAVEN!" I yelled and caught her as she fell. I heaved her unto the bed. Everybody quickly ran over to see if she was okay.

"She's breathing," Robin stated. Immediately, as if ordered to, Cyborg began hooking her up to various machines.

"She's starting to stabilize," Cyborg announced.

Starfire was doing whatever possible to wake Raven up. Some of her attempts were yelling in her ear, dumping water. Luckily Robin stopped her when she brought in some strange alien cooking.

I was next to the bed clutching her hand. She had to be all right, she just had to be.

Eventually everyone started to leave till it was only me and Cyborg in the room.

"Dude, I know your worried about her, we all are. But you need to get some rest. Come on I'll play ya on the Gamestation," Cyborg said.

"I can't leave," I replied.

"You haven't left her side in three days. You need to get outta here. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I caused this. I drove her away which got her kidnapped. Because of that she's in a whole lot of pain. I have to stay."

"Don't do this to yourself man. YOU didn't kidnap her. YOU didn't give her the bracelet…"

"No, but I'm the reason all this happened."

Cyborg sighed and sat down in a chair next to me.

"You like her don't ya?" He said.

I was shocked. Secretly I knew I had feelings for her. Secretly I imagined what like would be like if we were together. But I never admitted it to myself. I mean, how could I like someone who hated me? No. She didn't hate me. But ever since I went into her mirror/mind, my feelings for her grew. No matter what I did I couldn't get her out of my mind. That's when it hit me like a train… I loved Raven. I loved Raven and I would do anything for her. Anything.

"BB. Hey. Earth to BB. HELLO!" Cyborg said waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah, what?" I asked annoyed.

"Do you like Raven? Why am I asking, it's so obvious you do," Cyborg teased, with the smile children have when the find out a secret.

"…" I said nothing. I didn't want to deny it. I couldn't. But I couldn't say yes either, Cyborg would never let me hear the end of it.

"I knew it," Cyborg cried happily.

"Cyborg? I please don't tell anyone," I pleaded softly.

Cyborg, catching my mood said, "It's ok dude, I won't tell her."

I looked up at him hopefully and smiled. He was a good friend, I could trust him.

"Come on, lets go watch some TV," he said standing up.

"Nah I think I need a rest," I said.

"K. Later," he said and walked down one end of the hallway. I stood there for a moment and watched him leave. Then, after peaking in to make sure Raven was okay, headed towards the garden.

* * *

A/N:

K that was it. Hope you liked it. This is my first chapter without a major cliffy, so hopefully you'll keep reading. But please, since I took the time to write this, you can at least take the time to REVIEW.

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Carolyn Carissa Sydnie****Cassandra-Cruxshadows****Sound of Silence 01****dancingirl3****princesssexymama****FantasyObsessed****Starlit Moonshadow****ravenlogan112004****AndreannaMaree****Crash Slayer****Shadowofazarath****teenyugiohpotterphantom****worthlessdeath****, WickedWitchoftheSE, oranfly**

Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. See y'all next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 The Gardens

(A/N:)  
Okay, I've updated. I wanted to get at least one more chapter in before school starts on Monday. Incase you have read my note in my lookup, school'll probably slow down my updates. So your probably gonna have to wait longer for new chapters, sorry. But it will be done, EVENTUALLY! I'm not abandoning it just yet. So, keep checking in and review.

* * *

Summary:  
When a fight with Beast Boy drives Raven away, Raven gets Kidnapped! What can she do? What will happen to her? RAEXBB

* * *

Kidnapped  
Chapter 6  
The Gardens

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or maybe I do...

* * *

Last Time: 

_BB's POV_

"_K. Later," he said and walked down one end of the hallway. I stood there for a moment and watched him leave. Then after peaking in to make sure Raven was okay, headed towards the garden._

* * *

BB's POV

The garden is located in a small section of the island. It is basically split into four sections.

Section A was Raven's own, private (of course) area. She grows herbs for her spells and tea here. It's well taken care of, neat and tidy. Sometimes, she would read her poetry to them when she thought no one was around. I just transformed into a bug and sat on a leaf and listened. Without her knowing, of course. I liked it there. It always smelled of lavender, just like her.

Section B is Starfire's garden. It was full of strange alien flora that's used in her cooking. I never go there. Some of those plants bite back. Literally.

Section C is the main garden. Robin usually takes care of this, when he's not obsessing over Slade. When he's not inventing new weapons, crime fighting, training, or playing video games, this is what he does in his spare time. His section is small, but useful. Some of the plants he grows have special chemicals that he uses is weaponry. But mostly it's a relaxing spot that all the Titans can come to to chill.

Finally, last but not least, is mine, Section D. Most of the Titans are surprised I could keep up a garden. They all expected it to be all brown and dead within a week. They even ask me why I would bother. I told them I like to see things green like me. That gardens have all sorts of interesting creatures within them. They believed me. And they should, its part of the truth. Part. The real reason I garden is because of my parents. They loved nature. We always had tons of pets and a humongous garden. I do it in honor of them. My garden's not as huge as my parents, but it still had some useful and pretty plants in it.

Cyborg was the only one without garden. He's to caught up in technology and his car to care. Plus, he's more into meat anyway.

I walked to my area. I paused by Raven's, the sent just taunting me to come in. I just stopped myself from entering, Raven needed some aloe. I'll stop by later. I continued walking and soon found my section.

The familiar stalks of soy greeted me. I smiled faintly and walked on. I soon found for what I was looking for. Aloe. I took out a little knife and cut one off part a leaf.

Mission complete, I headed back toward the tower when I heard a rustle in the bushes. Next to me. I leaned closer to investigate when… THUNK. Black.

* * *

Raven's POV: 

I woke up once again in the Titan's infirmary. Pain was so constant and I couldn't pinpoint the source. But I knew it anyway. The accursed bracelet. I didn't try to pry it off me, but instead sat up and looked around.

I was alone. Disappointment creeped up in me but I quickly suppressed it. The others had lives to live.

_As do I._ I thought. Removing the machines attached to me, I stood up, rather shakily, and walked to the main room.

Cyborg was on the couch playing some video game with someone over the internet. Robin and Starfire were sitting on the other end and so obviously flirting.

I just raised an amused eyebrow and made my way to the kitchen unnoticed.

I filled the tea kettle with water. I haven't had any herbal tea in a while and I REALLY needed some. It seemed to be just the right thing to ease my pain. I lifted the kettle to put it on the heater when CRASH.

Everyone's head whipped around toward me.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire just managed to get out before she lunged me into a painful hug.

"Your…hurting me," I wheezed and instantly was released. I fell to the floor, I could barely walk and Starfire hug was not what I needed right now.

Starfire helped me up as the two boys came up.

"You okay? You don't look so good. You should go back and rest," Robin said.

"I'm fine," I hissed as I picked up the dropped kettle and started refilling it. "I just want me tea."

"Bird Brain's right, you really should chill," Cyborg said concerned. Robin winced at the nickname.

"I WANT MY TEA," I said forcefully. The kettle was done, and I picked it up and this time, successfully carried it to the heater. After getting it started I took some towels and started mopping up my mess.

"Friend Raven, do not overextend your glorfnack. I shall clean up the mess," Starfire said cheerfully reaching down to take my place.

"Thanks Starfire," I said and stood leaning against the counter for support.

"Raven…" Robin started, but I turned my back on him. I reached into the cabinets for a mug and my tea. I started arranging it the way I like it.

"Raven, you really need to rest…"

"That's what I've been doing for the past couple days Robin."

"And you still haven't recovered. You need rest."

"What I need is my tea and meditation."

The water was ready so I poured it into my cup and walked out.

"RAVEN….." I heard behind me but I didn't care. I headed toward my room and opened my door…THUMP.

* * *

This chapter I did leave cliffy's. Sorry, but since it was kinda boring I had to keep yareading somehow. Anyway hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. 

Thanks to my reviewers:

**WickedWitchoftheSE**  
**teenyugiohpotterphantom**  
**Mad Mauser**  
**yumemiruhana  
TerraTitan27  
AndreannaMaree  
Crash Slayer  
Cassandra-Cruxshadows  
worthlessdeath  
Chibi-Hime13**

I appriecate all your reviews and can't wait to read your next ones.  
(I post everyone who reviewed my previous chapter. So If you've posted a review before and are not mentioned here don't be offened. If you wish to be reconized, Review!)


	7. Chapter 7 Triangle

(A/N:)  
YAY! I finally updated! Ok, this chapter, well, read for yourselves. I'm sorry it took so long but I had the first week of school, and MAJOR schedule problems, and this chapter is kinda long. So hopefully it should hold you off for a while. Anyway, still have Algebra homework to do. (groan). Oh, and the title DOES make sense. You just have to think about it. I was orginally going to Revelations, but decided against it. I'm not going to tell you what the title, "Triangle"means, you have to figure it out yourself. But it should be pretty easy once you read the chapter.

* * *

Summary:  
When a fight with Beast Boy drives Raven away, Raven gets Kidnapped! What can she do? What will happen to her? RAEXBB

* * *

**Kidnapped  
**  
Chapter 7  
Triangle

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! SATISFIED! hmpf...

* * *

Last Time:

_Raven's POV:  
_

"_RAVEN..." I heard behind me but I didn't care. I headed toward my room and opened my door…THUMP._

* * *

Raven's POV:

Pain greeted me as I woke into conciseness. It was so intense I couldn't even scream. It stripped all sounds from my mouth, all thoughts from my mind. All there was was pain, and darkness.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking… why didn't we take the others?"

"Because, we need to get these troublemakers out of the way first. But don't worry, we shall be back," a second voice, obviously Lashoom said.

My eyes were still closed. I didn't want my stalkers to know that I was awake and eavesdropping. I needed time to think of a plan.

"Are you sure that collar of yours will prevent the Shapeshifter from changing form?" Lashoom asked.

"Well, I had to adjust multiple spells for it to apply to a human….but I'm pretty sure it should work," Takeem said.

_Beast Boy_ I thought despairingly_ They got Beast Boy._

I heard a soft, familiar, groan beside me. "Wha…What happened? Where am I?" Gasp. "You're the ones who kidnapped Raven!"

Slap.

"Shut up!"

I heard more pain filled groans…

"Master!"

"What!"

"Ummm…. the bonds should hold. It is not necessary for you to beat him…."

"Are YOU telling ME what to do!"

"Of course not master. I…"

"SHUT UP" _WHACK _"Now get back to work."

"…..Yes….master…."

"I need to kill something." Lashoom said, his footsteps could be heard moving towards the opposite end of the cave. The clang of metal sounded as he picked up his swords. "Make sure they don't escape like last time. Otherwise I will not be as…_lenient_ as I was before."

I could hear Takeem shudder. After a few muffled footsteps… there was silence.

Slowly, my eyes opened a crack. I was in same cave as before, but…. Somehow it was different. It seemed more mournful and abused. Though I couldn't pin point exactly what it was.

As my eyes scanned my jail, I noticed a lumped huddled in a corner. Soft sobs emanated from it as it occasionally quivered in the fire's unsteady light.

"Why do you work for him?" I asked in my habitual monotone, only letting slight concern and puzzlement creep in.

The lump jumped and Takeem glanced at me. He quickly turned away out of embarrassment.

"He beats you, treats you lower than dirt, yet you still serve him. Why?"

"I've already told you. I have no other choice," He said, voice full of emotion that he was trying to suppress.

"Yes you do. If you can build a portal and travel the dimensions you could go anywhere."

"Except where I belong."

Silence

"Where's that Takeem?" I asked softly. He flinched at the sound of his name.

He did not answer. Instead he gazed into the fire, watching it dance joyfully among the embers.

"Is it that school of yours?"

Again he did not answer, but I could see the tears forming.

_The only way I can get out of here is if I get him to trust me…_ I thought.

"I know they kicked you out unjustly, but you shouldn't stoop this low," I said sympathetically. I had to let him think that I cared, and surprisingly… it wasn't a hard act. "If you do then they were right in expelling you."

He looked at me with beautiful, hard, tumultuous eyes. I stared into them, losing myself within their grasp.

"Your better than this, I know it," I whispered.

Still we stared. Never wavering, never releasing the other. We were trapped in a world all our own. Only the other exists…

Then it was gone.

His eyes hardened and closed off. The window to his soul closed, shuttered, and bared.

"Demon," he hissed. "You're a demon. Do not dare try me with your trickery…"

"I'm not trying to trick you."

"Yes you are," he stood "Your messing with my mind."

"I haven't done anything to you. I still have this bracelet on… see?" I lifted up my arm. "I can't use my powers. You've turned them against me."

He shook his head, "No, your… your toying with me. Your planting thoughts of you in my head so I can't sleep, can't eat. All I can do is think of you. Your confusing me with false feelings of love and lust. Why are you doing this to me!"

He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I'm not doing anything. What part of I CAN'T USE MY POWERS DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled.

A scream.

My scream.

I lost control of my powers and the bracelet burned me as punishment.

My body went limp and my breaths haggard.

I felt someone lift my head and saw Takeem bent over me. His face paler than the moon as he realized that what I said was true. The bracelet worked. That meant I couldn't use my powers…. and that he actually….

* * *

BB's POV:

My mind was fuzzy. As if someone wrapped me in cotton put me into a box, and filled it with bunnies.

A dull, but annoying throb was coming from my neck. But I ignored it all when I heard arguing.

_Raven…and… that Takeem guy. What are they fighting about?_ My mind tried to zone in on the words.

"…_I can't sleep, can't eat. All I can do is think of you. Your confusing me with false feelings of love and lust. Why are you doing this to me!" _Takeem yelled.

"_I'm not doing anything. What part of I CAN'T USE MY POWERS DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" _Raven yelled back desperately.

Scream.

Thump.

Footsteps.

I looked over and Takeem was holding her head gently. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Hell, he was so pale it looked like he was a ghost.

"What have you done to her!" I yelled trying to get to my feet. But, once again I was tied up.

The one, Takeem I think his name was, looked up at me.

Fear.

His eyes were full of fear. But he wasn't afraid, that's an understatement, He was terrified. Of… something.

"Let her go," I yelled and turned into a mouse…

"AHHHHHH!"

The pain was agonizing. It erupted from my neck and spilled into every inch of me.

"Don't even try changing form, shapeshifter. Your collar will prevent any attempt to use your powers and will turn them against you."

"Like what you did to Raven!" I cried.

His gaze shifted to her but quickly turned away.

"Yes," he whispered.

He laid her head down carefully and walked up to a couple of dirty sheets. He rolled one into a ball and rested her head against it. The other he draped across her carefully.

Jealousy bubbled up.

_HOW DARE HE TOUCH RAVEN! HOW DARE HE…_my mind went into a fit. Throwing all sorts of threats and curses at him. I went insanely mad.

"You're not a demon, a wizard, or any sort of magical being. Your just a plain human. How did you get the power to shape shift? And… why are you green?" Takeem asked me. Trying to distract his mind off of the horrifying realization.

"None of your business," I snapped. "And GET OFF HER!"

He look up at me, then back down at her. His hand brushing some fallen hair behind her ear, straying a second to long. Then he stood up sharply, and walked over and sat opposite me at the fire.

"How'd you find us?" I asked, slightly more calm now that he was away from the indigo haired sorceress.

"You live in a giant "T". Not that hard to find. Plus the bracelets were… kind of a beacon. A tracking device. But we knew that she'd return to where she lived, so it wasn't that hard of a chase. " He said.

"So you stalked us? For how long?"

"Maybe a few days, we had to get to know the target, then lure it into a trap."

"So the fight with me and Raven?"

"Exaggerated. Her feelings were stretched to an uncontrollable level."

"You bastard! You made her angry and upset! You hurt her for…"

"No, YOU hurt her. I EXAGGERATED her feelings. Which means that they were there to begin with. And I didn't have to do much, just give it a little push." Though his words were nonchalant, uncaring. His tone was remorseful, guilty. Like he was blaming himself, but, more intently, looking for another scapegoat.

I could feel the heat of his words. I was the cause of the feelings. If it wasn't for me she never would've….

"Good, it's awake," a malicious voice sneered. Lashoom.

"Master, welcome back. I…"

"Cook these," Lashoom said, tossing a few rabbits toward Takeem.

I looked away. I HATE eating meat. Even the thought of it. It was bad enough to see a sausage and imagine the animal that gave its life for it. But seeing the actual carcass being thrown so carelessly just made me want to puke.

Takeem got up and prepared the "food". I turned away in disgust and stared at the fire deep in thoughts.

_What was that between Raven and Takeem? What did Takeem mean? Does…does he like her? No. He can't. can he? But... does she like him?_

* * *

(A/N:)  
Wow! I'm surprised on how this chapter turned out. Even I didn't know what was going to happen. But... I do know what the subtle hints mean. MWA HA HA!

Ok, time to reconize my reviewers! YAY!

**Mad Mauser  
****worthlessdeath  
BlackBloodyTears  
teenyugiohpotterphantom  
Crash Slayer, Chibi-Hime13  
Pink-Raven-Rules  
nightwingluver  
WickedWitchoftheSE  
**  
Thanks so much for all your reviews. Hope you like this chapter, and remember, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Lying?

(A/N)  
Hello everybody (waves)  
I'm back with another chapter. Yay! Just so you know, next chapter MIGHT be a little late. I'm going to Orlando next weekend! Yay! Oh, and i've been wonderin somethin, what's Manga? I've heard it used but I don't know what it is. Also, to see how many of you actuallly read my Author's Notes type "Dolphin" at the END of your review. Mwa Ha Ha, lets see how many of you people care.

Story Time!

* * *

Summary:  
When a fight with Beast Boy drives Raven away, Raven gets Kidnapped! What can she do? What will happen to her? RAEXBB

* * *

**Kidnapped**

Chapter 8

Lying?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans... says who?

* * *

♥♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♣♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♠

Last Time:

_BB's POV_

_What was that between Raven and Takeem? What did Takeem mean? Does…does he like her? No. He can't. can he? But…does…she like him?_

♥♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♣♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♠

Raven's POV

My dreams were soft and melodic. Like a play performed on a cool spring night. Darkness haunted the corners, but that seemed to illuminate the stage even more. The light shined the brighter, the songs the sweeter.

Two beings, both faces were blurry. One offered friendship, and loyalty. The other offered care and love. Both surrounded me in welcoming embraces. Soothed my troubled mind. Both comforted, both equally friendly and relaxing. I felt in heaven with each. For some reason I felt I had to chose. Slowly, my sanctuary slipped. Flickering like a candles light.

I tried to cling onto my peaceful dreamland, but it was no use. I was being torn back into the harsh and confusing reality of life.

I opened my eyes slowly. Morning light blared with an unforgiving light.

I squinted and waited for my eyes to adjust. I was covered in a dirty, smelly blanket. I sat up and tossed it off me. Or as best I could considering I was tied up.

_How did that get there?_ I wondered. Looking back down I saw I also had another sheet used for a pillow. _What…Why…How…_

I decided to push the appearance of bedding to the back of my mind. I had more important things to worry about.

I searched the cave and quickly found Lashoom. He was sharpening and polishing his swords. Gloating over them to no one in particular.

Takeem was in his magical area trying to create a portal. My eyes lingered on him, taking in every movement he made, every breathe he took. He was just staring into his book reading. No, not reading. He never turned a page. His eyes never moved and were unfocused. As if he was thinking deep thoughts that both troubled and pleased him. He was so serious…. so… handsome… so….

I looked away embarrassed. _I shouldn't be thinking things like that. Thoughts like those will lead me to losing my emotions. And that can never happen, no matter what the cost…_

My gaze ended up on Beast Boy. He was sleeping with his mouth open and drooling.

I sighed. He can't even keep his mouth shut in his sleep.

But no amount of saliva can hide his appealing gentle features. His elfin like ears, his dark green hair. I felt a strange emotion creep up within me. The same feeling I had when looking upon Takeem.

_What… Why am I feeling this way? This feeling…it's love. Longing. Desire. Why is this happening to me? Am I in love with two people? _

_Beast Boy… how can I be in love with Beast Boy? He's immature, lame jokes, never stops talking. Though… he's caring…loyal…wants to see me happy. Even though he knows that I can't show any emotion. _

_And Takeem…why would I like him? He's kidnapped me, devoid me of my powers, and has burned me repeatedly with this stupid bracelet! But… he put those blankets on me. He had too, Beast Boy's tied up and Lashoom wouldn't give a damn. And what he said last night…the look on his face. He loves me. He's…lusted after me. _

_Note to self: Keep physical contact to a minimum. _

_UGH! If only I had my mirror. That'll help clear up this mess._

_Beast Boy's a friend, just a friend. He wouldn't return the love I have, if any, for him. It'll ruin our friendship and the team. _

_And Takeem. I know he loves me, I think. But… he's my captor. He'll get rid of me soon and forget about me. I can't go soft on him. If I want to escape this alive I can't get personal. But I know there's good in him. It's just been twisted and bullied. If only I could reawaken it… _

I shook my head and sighed. Why was I so intent on my love life when I have larger problems to deal with?

First things first, if I'm going to escape I need some help. I crawled over to Beast Boy as best I could. He was laying about 6 feet away. I finally reached him. I woke him with a hard nudge.

"Wha…" Beast Boy murmered as he woke. "Rae?"

I said nothing. I watched him confused but slightly happy when he saw me. His expression was one of innocence, of blissful ignorance. That only lasted a few seconds when he remembered all the events that have happened over the past few days. He jerked awake as if someone poured ice cold water on him. He tried to move his arms and legs, but like me, was still tied.

"Beast Boy, calm down. Don't draw attention to yourself," I said warningly.

"Rae…"

"Raven," I corrected.

"…are you alright?" he continued as if I've never spoken.

"I'll be fine. You?"

"Horrible I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Or've eaten Starfire's cooking."

I didn't laugh.

"It's because of that collar around your neck. It's like my bracelet, turns your powers against you. So, as long as it's on, don't morph into anything," I explained.

"Man, this thing itches," he said, trying unsuccessfully to scratch his ear with his foot.

"Beast Boy, be serious. We have to concentrate to get out of here."

"Why would you want to?"

"Huh?"

"What with Romeo over there," he nodded towards Takeem. His voice was cold, and… jealous?

"Beast Boy, what in the world are you talking about?" I asked in my usual monotone. Inside though, I was terrified. Has Beast Boy found out my feelings for Takeem?

"Overheard him telling you he… loved you yesterday," he almost choked out.

"And that means I love him back?" I asked coldly.

"He can play with your emotions Rae. That's how he got you to run away. He used our fight to increase your emotions to an unbearable level so you'd leave. To fall into his trap. He must be manipulating you to love him back."

I turned my head away. I was trying to keep a well practiced emotionless mask, and was failing. Crushed. That's how I felt.

_How could he do this to me? He wouldn't…he loves me. _

_And he wants to make sure I love him back._

An unnoticed tear slipped down my cheek. The bracelet was begging to glow threateningly. But I couldn't stop… I just couldn't.

_I knew it. I knew I should never love anyone. I can't. Not only because of my emotions, but because they end up deceiving you. Tricking you. Causing you so much despair it's not worth it. It's best if I'm by myself. _

Another tear fell. The bracelet was fastly reaching it's limits of control.

"Rae," a voice whispered softly. I looked up and saw Beast Boy looking at me concerned.

"Rae, are you okay?" he asked.

"Beast Boy, I…. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm like this. I'll calm down now," I said and the bracelet slowly quieted.

"Raven, your not alone," he whispered. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

I looked up into his eyes. He meant it. He truly meant it. It made me want to cry more but I retained myself.

The look in his eyes could only be described as one thing_. But it couldn't really be love can it? I mean, he's just a friend. Right?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Let's just get out of here." I replied tonelessly, but softly.

He nodded. "Got a plan?"

"No."

"Oh"

I looked around. Lashoom was bullying Takeem on how much longer the portal would take. Takeem was doing his best to concentrate and…

"Ok, it's ready." Takeem said, drawing the last of a symbol on the floor. Immediately the floor began to glow with a bluish-white light.

"Finally, this world smells." Lashoom said with an evil laugh. He walked over to collect his swords. Takeem walked over to me and knelt down.

His face was of pure regret and shame.

"I'm so sorry…," he said remorsefully.

"Then don't go through with it." I replied.

"I have to..."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. And about yesterday…"

"Don't ever play with my feelings to make me love you again Takeem," I warned.

"The only time I've influenced your emotions is when we first caught you. Love is the one emotion that isimmune to my spells. What you feel is not of my making," he said softly. Shocked at what the conclusion meant.

"What? That means…"

"Yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said despairingly. "He's lying, he's got to be."

"I..." speechless. I was speechless.

"Boy, gather the supplies so we can leave," Lashoom yelled.

Takeemglanced at Lashoom. Then back at me. "I'm telling the truth." He said and left.

"Raven," Beast Boy softly, sadly hopeful.

"We need to think of a plan quick if we are to be free," I said. I had to focus on escaping, and not on my whirlwind of emotions.

Beast Boy smiled the widest smiled I've ever seen.

"Have any ideas?" I asked

He frowned in deep thought. "No…wait! Yeah, I know how we can escape…."

* * *

(A/N)  
What's Beast Boy talking about? Only I know, MWA HA HA! Though you'll find out soon enough. Sorry for leaving you guys in a cliffy, couldn't help myself. Oh, Just so you all know, I'm not sure who Raven ends up with. Moost people reading this are BBXRAE fans, well, just to warn you, she might end up with Takeem. Now... don't be mad (looks at mob) she might end up with Beast Boy. I don't know yet. It can go either way. I'm still debating this. I don't want to rule out either one just yet.  
But just out of curiousity...

Which would you rather see Raven end up with?

-Takeem  
-Beast Boy

I'll like to know who you want. Doesn't mean I'll end my story with them. Just wanna know who my readers are pulling for.

REVIEW!

Time to reconize my reviewers!  
**worthlessdeath** (I'll answer your question eventually in the story when the time is right. Be patient.)  
**Mad Mauser  
Crash Slayer  
BlackBloodyTears  
WickedWitchoftheSE  
teenyugiohpotterphantom  
sweetnsxy  
PrincessofDiamonds  
FantasyObsessed  
TerraTitan27  
nightwingluver  
Daisy Duke 1o1  
Chibi-Hime13**  
Wow! I think that's the most reviewers on one chapter I've had so far. Keep it up! I love it!

Till we meet again...


	9. Chapter 9 Cut Ropes

(A/N:)  
IT'S DONE! Sorry it took so long. I've just been really busy. But, at least I've updated. I've had some trouble with this chapter, but at least it's done. I'm THRILLED at all the reviews I've gotten! But I must say that a few of you forgot or plain just don't read my author's notes. But that's okay since you read, liked, and reviewed my story. For those of you who DO read my messages, I just want to say that from now on everyday I'm on I'll keep a note up saying how far I am in my chapter and other stuff in my profile. Also, I've thought of a new story. I don't know if I'll write it, but I plan to after I'm done with this story and have the time. Here's the summary that can also be found in my profile. I'm posting it at the bottom of the page. Enough annoying you all, Here's the story.

* * *

Summary:  
When a fight with Beast Boy drives Raven away, Raven gets Kidnapped! What can she do? What will happen to her? RAEXBB

* * *

**Kidnapped**

Chapter 9

Cut Ropes

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! But if all goes according to plan...

* * *

Last Time: 

"_Have any ideas?" I asked_

_He frowned in deep thought. "No…wait! Yeah, I know how we can escape…." _

* * *

Raven's POV: 

Beast Boy fumbled back and forth as he was trying to position himself to get something out of his pocket.

_He looks like an idiot. Like always…_I thought fondly. _STOP IT! I can't have thoughts or feelings like that ever again…_

"Got it!" He smiled triumphantly while holding a miniature knife.

"When did you start carrying a knife?" I asked, eying it with curiosity.

"I used it to cut some aloe leaves when they captured me."

I said nothing as I waited impatiently. With each swipe of the blade it brought us closer to freedom. Closer to home and farther from…

"Done!" He said, his trademark smile growing wider. I quickly gave a glance at Lashoom and Takeem. Lashoom was too busy yelling at how wrong everything Takeem was doing. Takeem just sat there and took it. Both were two busy too notice their captives escaping.

BRUSH. Something touched my skin and I tensed.

"Rae, it's ok, it's just me," Beast Boy said with a laugh. I relaxed a little as grabbed my ankles and started cutting the rope around them carefully.

"We can't use our powers Beast Boy. How are we going to defeat them once my ropes are cut?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wing it," He replied. "We'll just have to use our _animal instincts_."

He chuckled at his little joke.

"There we go! Your legs are free, now for your hands…"

"Finally! We can leave! It took you long enough you worthless piece of scum," Lashoom yelled angrily. He looked over at us…

"NO! YOUR NOT ESCAPING THIS TIME!" He grabbed a sword and charged at us.

"Hurry!" Beast Boy yelled and pulled me onto my feet. "Run!"

I ducked to the side as Lashoom swung for my head. I wanted to punch his brains out for what he did to me, to everyone. But with my hands still tied all I could do was run like a coward.

_I can't leave Beast Boy behind…_I looked back and there he was, dodging Lashoom's attacks with little difficulty. But he was rapidly running out of room as he was unknowingly being backed into a corner.

"Beast Boy, run! You don't have much more room!" I yelled desperately.

At my calling he looked up at me, just as Lashoom struck.

"Ahhh…" Beast Boy clutched his stomache and doubled over in pain.

"BEAST BOY!" I called and ran towards him. But before I could take one step I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Takeem pulled me into a magical pentagram. "_Pentulam, Giosulum, Quithempeef_ ." He said and the floor lit up around us. "There, you safe for now. If you go to him, you'll end up hurt. Just wait, please," Takeem said.

I shook him off and backed away.

"What do you care? Your just going to sell me off anyway."

His eyes became soft and caring.

"I'm sorry, but please. Listen to me…"

"Why should I?"

"Raven, I'm in love wi…"

"Love? LOVE? How can you love somebody your going to sell away like some dog? Is that what you call love?"

"NO! I don't want to…"

"SELL ME? Then why are you?"

"Because I have to!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I JUST DO! OKAY?"

"NO! It's not okay. This is just some schoolyard crush…"

"No, it's so much more than that…"

"You've just met me! You know nothing about me! How can you love me?"

"I don't know, I just do. Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"That's just some story tale fantasy notion. It's not real."

"Don't tell me you haven't had the same feelings back. I know you have."

I said nothing as my fear showed in my face. But it quickly gave way to rage.

"BECAUSE YOU'VE IMPLANTED THEM INTO MY BRAIN!"

"NO I HAVEN'T! Love is the one emotion I have no control over. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Then how do you know how I feel?"

"I can't control it but I can sense it. Please believe me." He looked so innocent and sincere.

_It's a trick. It has to be. You just met him, you don't know anything about him. I don't love him… what I'm feeling is obsession. Yeah, that got to be it! It just has to be… That's not love exactly, he probably can control that and effect my feelings with it…_ with every thought I became angrier and angrier.

_Wait…_ I paused. _Why is the bracelet calm. I should be out cold by now…_I looked at the band around my wrist.

"I turned it off temporarily. But you still can't use your powers," Takeem said, noticing my confusion.

I inhaled deeply, calming my internal maelstrom.

"What does it matter? No matter how you feel about me, or how I _supposedly_ feel about you, you're still going to sell me. This conversation and little "Love affair" is pointless," I said logically. My face as emotionless as ever.

Shocked at my changed of attitude so quickly, Takeem said nothing as he soaked in my words. I only gave him a freezing stare.

He turned away from me. "_Patheek Bateamo_." The pentagram dimmed and sounds of Beasy Boy and Lashoom's battle flooded into my ears. So caught up in our conversation I didn't notice the silence.

The bracelet throbbed agonizingly.

_I guess I'm not as calm as I thought._

Wincing from the pain, I watched Beast Boy dodged another attack. Just barely.

He saw me and yelled "RAE! RUN!" But in warning me that left him open for attack. Lashoom brought the handle of the sword hard into Beast Boy's gut. So hard did he hit that the green changling flew into the wall behind him causing cracks to spurt from the impact.

I gritted my teeth and gave Lashoom a stare that defined the phrase "If looks can kill." He never noticed and just laughed evilly at his success.

"Shut up," I said threateningly. Everything was instantly quiet. It seemed that even the fire didn't dare crackle. Lashoom looked at me with a boasting, shocked smile.

"I thought you were smart enough to have run away by now," he glanced at Beast Boy, who was in a huddled mass on the floor, weakly looking up at me. His smile turned into a sneer, "You must have some reason for staying. Feelings for the green weakling perhaps?"

I could hear Takeem behind me inhale sharply.

My stare manage to intensify somehow. I had pleasant mental images of Lashoom being stoned with large boulders. Him begging for mercy at my feet…

"AHHHH" I fell.

_CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS_ I mentally screamed at myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Azarath, Mentrion, Zenthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zen…_

Laughter interrupted my thoughts. "Now that we got that out of our systems," I felt myself being lifted and quickly opened my eyes. "It's time to go." Lashoom's face was inches from mine. His breath made me want to vomit. He threw me into the space set aside for the portal.

I rolled onto my side and watched him lug Beast Boy's wriggling form onto his shoulder and carried him towards me. Takeem followed.

"I've had enough of this pathetic world for now. Take us back Takeem," Lashoom said arrogantly. Takeem nodded.

_Carefully avoiding looking at me_ I noted. _Takeem… don't… please…_

"Hickawratha, Borlialis, Fateecheemuk," Takeem chanted. Instantly bright light flashed around us leaving only the embers of our fire in our wake.

* * *

(A/N:)  
Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. Anyway, this chapter took me forver, but I should be able to crank the rest out faster. But, we'll see.  
AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION OF THE CHAPTER:  
Tell me what you think of Terra  
-LOVE HER!  
-Like her  
-Neutral  
-Hate her  
-She's gone! (throws confetti)  
-Who? 

As promised, here's my idea for a new story. Tell me what you think.  
**Possessed**:  
Perfect. An imaginary word. Nothing is perfect, it's impossible. But yet, when things are as "Perfect" as they can be how long will it last? Not long when you, your friends, your LIFE is being coveted by jelous, plotting eyes. How can Raven fight a foe who not only wishes they could be her, but has the power and will to do so? How can Raven fight a foe when it is her... so to speak? This is a Teen Titan fic about Raven. I'm not sure yet if there'll be any RaeXBB but chances are there will.

Now I don't know if we're allowed to reply to our reviewers. I don't think we are, are we? Does anybody know? This the space where I thank all you who reviewed. So I'll just say THANK YOU! I treasureALL you reviews and am soooo happy you posted them. Please keep reading and reviewing.

That's all folks!


	10. Chapter 10 Pen

(A/N:)  
It's done! Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long but it's finally finished. I wrote this chapter while mainly listening to "Photographs" by Nickleback and "4ever" by the Veronicas. I won't keep you waiting any longer... READ!

* * *

Summary:  
When a fight with Beast Boy drives Raven away, Raven gets Kidnapped! What can she do? What will happen to her? RAEXBB

* * *

**Kidnapped  
**Chapter 10  
Pen

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I need a flashing neon sign to get it through your head that I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

* * *

Last time:

_Raven's POV:  
_"_Hickawratha, Borlialis, Fateecheemuk," Takeem chanted. Instantly bright light flashed around us leaving only the embers of our fire in our wake._

* * *

"Well, they aren't at the junk yard," Cyborg's said. He just came back from the junk yard for the search-and-possibly-rescue mission of Raven and Beast Boy. 

Everyone was in the main room after a long day and night searching. They looked in every nook and cranny in the city and still couldn't find their missing companions. They're communicators weren't responding and the video cameras seemed stuck on one image like a photograph.

"C'mon, work," Cyborg said, hitting the screen. He was getting frustrated and couldn't get the cameras to go back to record live. He tried everything, taking it apart and reassembling it to pleading helplessly down on his knees. "I think we're going to have to change ALL the equipment"

"They have to be around here somewhere," Robin said to himself, ignoring Cyborg. He was pacing back and forth angrily.

"They are not at the Mall of Shopping," Starfire's melodic voice said. "We've been pursuing are friends for a great while now. Maybe…"

"Those people who took Raven before, they're responsible for this. I'm sure of it. But where are they…" Robin trailed off in thought. Fears, doubt, and concern for his friends threatened to overwhelm but training held it back. He couldn't afford to panic right now, he had to find his friends.

The sun's afternoon rays drifted in, reminding that each minute wasted was a minute towards Raven's and Beast Boy's deaths.

RING…RING… the phone went.

"Hello?" Robin answered gruffly. Pause. "What? Where?" Pause. "We're on are way." He hung up the phone and looked into the eager faces of the rest of his team.

"A hiker reported hearing strange things in the Backwoods Preserve. Said there was screaming and sounds of fighting. That must be them. Titans Go!"

The team immediately snapped into action. They ran to the garage and got into the T-car and drove tensely to the Preserve. Each second seemed like a minute, a minute an hour.

As soon as they arrived they split up and searched.

Robin was making his way down a difficult mountain slope when he saw a cave entrance just a little way ahead. He ran to it and looked inside.

He pulled out his communicator, "You all better get over here quick. I found something..."

Raven's POV:

The light swirled around us as we zoomed though the cosmos. The strange feeling of rushing calm that comes with using a portal swept over me. I ignored it, just as I ignored the colorful lights dancing past me.

_He did it._ I thought numbly. _He actually did it._

After what felt like a few seconds the light around us dimmed. Blinking, to help adjust my eyes, I looked at our destination. We were in small room, barely big enough to fit the symbols that the portal consisted of. Light crept in from under a doorway. Takeem hurried forward and opened the door.

"Finally," Lashoom said demandingly. "Stop squirming." He said to the writhing green form on his shoulder ignoring the protests it shouted. "Lets get them in a pen before they decide to do something stupid."

With that Lashoom walked towards the door, stooping down to pick me up on the way. I started kicking uselessly as I was carried down narrow hallways. Lashoom just laughed at the futile attempts and kept walking.

It didn't take long for us to reach a door with a small, bared window. Takeem hurried and opened it as he ushered us inside. There narrow walkway with five, prison sized rooms, on each side. Dim, grey light oozed in a small window on the opposite wall. It reminded me of the horse stable that Starfire had dragged me to one time to "Smell the wondrous aroma of earth fauna". It smelled just like that horse dung too.

"Get in there," Lashoom yelled roughly as he threw me into the cell. "You too ya filthy worm," dropping Beast Boy on top of me.

Lashoom slammed the door and locked it. "Be well rested now. We want you nice and strong for your… inspection." Evil laughter followed from Lashoom as he and Takeem exited the jail.

"Rae, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked as he lifted himself off of me.

I didn't answer. I pulled myself into my customary meditation position and started chanting. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…."

I closed my eyes and sought out sanctuary. Everything started to disappear. The tiny cell, the horrid smell, the soft breathing of a certain shape shifter. There it was, I was so close. I mentally reached out for it…Blocked! Something was blocking me from entering my retreat. My isolation. The blank state in which nothing exists but the only words that keep me sane.

"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos…." I chanted. My brow furrowed in concentration.

_I have to get there…I must…_

A bright light and foreign symbols flashed.

"Raven! RAVEN!" a hand shook my shoulder.

"Huh…." I opened my eyes and looked into Beast Boy's concerned face.

"Are you okay Rae?" Beast Boy's eyes searched mine. "You looked like you were in the middle of a nightmare."

"I can't meditate Beast Boy. Something's blocking me," I said keeping my voice as calm as I could. Only a slight quiver expressed my horror.

"Why?" He asked dumbly.

"If I knew Beast Boy, I'd have told you."

"No you wouldn't have. You never let ANYONE know what's wrong. I'm your friend Raven, I'm here to help you. I can't do that if your being so secretive all the time."

"I have to have my secrets Beast Boy."

"Why? I'm your friend. If your having trouble with anything I'm here to help you…. All the Titans are."

"No offense Beast Boy, but you could never understand me."

"How do you know if you've never givin me a shot? You just assume that I'm some.. like… blubbering idiot or something."

I said nothing and just stared at him. I stared with the most uncomfortable gaze that forced him to look away.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence Beast Boy stood and crouched down in back of me.

"Don't worry Rae, we'll escape somehow. Those fools forgot to tie me up again. I'll have you free in a sec."

I waited calmly as I felt the cords and my wrists shift occasionally.

"There you go, good as new," Beast Boy said cheerfully, an encouraging smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you," I said absently as I rubbed my wrists and dove into deep thought.

_If this is a glimpse of my soon-to-be-future, I'll die. I can't live like this, trapped in a tiny prison cell with an annoying like green insect._

_No… that's not fair to Beast Boy. He did help and try to rescue me after all. _

_What about Takeem? He tricked me, manipulated me, KIDNAPPED me and still…I…_

_He has regret about this. He doesn't want to make me a slave. But why is he? Why MUST he do this? _

I mentally sighed. _These thoughts aren't going to help me escape this mess. But what will?_

"I wonder how long it'll take for the gang to find us. A day or two. Maybe three at most…" Beast Boy said casually.

"We're in a totally different dimension. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg aren't magic users. And to top it all off, we might only have a couple hours before the "Inspection" whatever that is. I don't think they're gonna find us in time," my monotone slipped with frustration.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be optimistic." Beast Boy said, gesturing to calm me down.

"Try being realistic. THAT, if anything, is going to help get us out of this mess."

Beast Boy was silent for a moment. Then, "I wonder if they have any Tofu here. Cuz I am NOT eating alien meat…" he continued on his one-way conversation as I droned him out.

_What are we going to do now?_

_

* * *

_

(A/N:)  
Ok! There it is! It's done! Now what is going to happen next...  
AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION OF THE CHAPTER:  
Lashoom should...  
-Take me on as apprentice (he rocks!)  
-Let Raven and Beast Boy go (have a heart dude)  
-Keep Raven and Beast Boy in captivity (for a more dramatic ending)  
-Die a horrible and painful death! (that monster)

Remember to participate in this weeks poll thingy. But more importantly...REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11 Attack of the Hugs

_(A/N:)_  
Sorry I took so long to update. I'll try to get it back to once a week again. Well, without furthe hesitation, the next chapter.

* * *

Old Summary:  
When a fight with Beast Boy drives Raven away, Raven gets Kidnapped! What can she do? What will happen to her? RAEXBB

New Summary:  
A fight with Beast Boy drives Raven away, but before he has a chance to apoplogize she gets kidnapped. But even in this dark moment love awakens, but for Beast Boy or a mysterious someone else. What will Raven do? BBXRAEXOC

_

* * *

_

**Kidnapped**

Chapter 11  
Attack of the Hugs

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer:I wish I could, but I don't, own the Teen Titans

* * *

_Last Time:  
_Robin pulled out his communicator, "You all better get over here quick. I found something…"

_-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- _

Beast Boy was silent for a moment. Then, "I wonder if they have any Tofu here. Cuz I am NOT eating alien meat…" he continued on his one-way conversation as I droned him out.

_What are we going to do now? _

The cool breeze wafted around with peaceful tranquility. The sun was shining, birds were chirping. It was the kind of day that made you want to turn off the TV and watch the clouds go by. It seemed to make your bones heavy and your work lazy. That is, unless, your two best friends and fellow superheroes were captured by some lunatic with only smoldered ashes and a couple of paint lines as clues.

Despite the pleasant atmosphere, this wasn't a good day. At least, not for Robin anyway. He'd found the cave that was Raven and Beast Boy's hideout, of that he was positive.

At first glance you'd think this was an old camp site for some lost hunter. Ashes of a burnt-out fire lay within a little pit in the center. Skeletal remains of small animals were strewn about in a careless fashion. But upon close inspection with a trained eye you can see subtle clues. Although some bones were normal, others had slight scratches on the sides, as if it were kicked in annoyance….or battle.

One area of rock looked like it had claw marks in it…

_Beast Boy _Robin thought.

"I do not see friend Raven or friend Beast Boy. I do not even see their captors anywhere. Robin, are you positive they were taken here?" Starfire questioned.

"Yes" Robin said as he bent down. "Ropes" he said peering at what he was holding. "And they're cut."

"Cut? Maybe Rae and BB manage to escape. I bet their eatin pizza and laughin it all off by now," Cyborg said with a hopeful smile.

"Number one, Raven doesn't laugh. Two, I doubt that after a whole day and night tied up in the back of a cave with some mad men they're going to go for pizza in their weakened state. Three, If they DID manage to escape how come we're still looking for them?"

"Okay Bird Brain, I see your point."

The boy wonder sighed. He turned and walked towards an area of the cave with drawings and archaic runes upon the rock.  
"This is the best lead we have to where our friends were taken and I can't make heads or tails of this," Robin said to himself.

Starfire came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What strange symbols. What do they mean?" She peered closely, as if trying to make sense of an the mysterious piece of art.

"Don't make any sense to me either. Raven probably could if she was here…" Cyborg cut off.

"That's it!" Robin cried and shot up with excitement, surprising Starfire. "Hurry, everyone to the T-Car, there's not a moment to lose."

* * *

**Raven's POV:**

Minutes, Hours, Days past for all I knew. The pen always seemed to be in eternal twilight making it near impossible to tell the time.

Every once in a while Beast boy would start up a conversation, or at least try to. I never talked, and he wouldn't ever shut up no matter how many death glares I sent him. I never told him to stop though. It felt like he needed to talk to abate the ever-growing fear. I could at least give him that small comfort.

While he did his pointless rambles I zoned out, thinking over all that has happened. All the suppressed pain and aguish came out. Drops fell, one by one. Once it started I couldn't stop. I did not cry out, I did not make any sound.

Beast Boy, so involved in his story, was busy telling a stupid story and was acting out one part. His head was turned so did see my tears. When he turned his head back though and saw my state, he stopped mid-sentence and rushed over.

"Rae," He said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him and saw the care and tenderness in his eyes. For moment our eyes met. One moment, and one moment only. I turned my head ashamed. I was Raven. Strong Raven. I did not cry, I did not panic. When everyone else was hysterical I remained cool and calm. I was the rock, the voice of reason in other people's emotional turmoil.

"Rae…" his arms surrounded me in a comforting hug. I fought it, pulled away. But he came closer and closer into the embrace. "Rae…. You can trust me. It'll be fine, we'll survive…. Somehow."

That made more tears fall. _Why can't I stop?_  
His presence was comforting, soothing. Slowly, I raised my arms and hugged back. Harder and Harder, till it seemed like he was the only life jacket keeping me afloat from the waves of pain.

I suddenly became cold, despite his warm presence. I pulled away roughly and walked to the far side of the pen a couple feet away. My arms crossed, and my back to him, I slowly gained control.

"Rae?"

"I'm fine." I said coldly. My usual monotone was back, and talked like nothing happened.

"But Rae…."

"I said I'm FINE Beast Boy."

"Ok…" he acquiesced gently. A few minutes passed and neither of us moved.

"Oh and Beast Boy," I said looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"Hug me again, and you'll be floating face down in Jump City's Bay"

"Hey, if that's what it takes to get out of here…" he said standing up with a sly smile on his face.

"Don't you even……." He came closer and closer with his arms outstretched and a grin from ear-to-ear.

I backed away as he advanced. Eventually he cornered me. With my back against the wall I said "Step away NOW!" His smile was infectious and soon tugged the corners of my lips.

"C'mon Rae, one for your handsome green rescuer?" He stepped closer.

"If I'm rescued, why are we here?"

"Hey, I tried at least. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's the thought that counts?" Step. His arms encircled around me…

_CREAK_

The door leading to the jail area opened. Someone was coming….

I pushed him away hurriedly. He fell back a couple of steps just as a shadow stepped over the threshold…..

Takeem stood there motionless. In his hands was a pitcher of water and a bag. He stared at me, then to Beast Boy, then back to me. What little there was of my smile and tears were gone now. I watched him as he wordlessly set the pitcher down near the edge of the bars. He took to cups and two loafs of what was once bread if you looked under the mold. He set them also by the side so we could reach out and get them without him having to open the door.

As he started to stand I murmured, "There's still time. You can still save us." His head was turned away from me so I couldn't see his reaction. "Save me," I whispered. That made him look at me. His eyes were full of emotion as if he was trying to tell me something.

I gripped the bars pressed my face against them, feeling their cool touch. He said nothing for a moment, then rushed and put his hands on mine.

"I'm so sorry… I never meant to harm you. I know it seems crazy how we just met but Raven, I do mean it when I say...I love you."

My breath caught in my thought and I couldn't speak. But I didn't have to, because Beast Boy was watching all that was happening with a jealous eye. He came up and yanked Takeem's hand off mine. He clenched his hand with an anger I've never before seen.

"You don't love her. How could you? You don't know the first thing about her! You weren't there when Malchior broke her heart and help her mend. You weren't there when Trigon took over the world, and Raven was left to defeat him on her own. You don't know ANYTHING! How can you claim you LOVE HER!" Beast Boy cried.

"Do not presume that you know how I feel," Takeem said in a low, calm, dangerous voice. "Besides," he said mockingly. "It's not like you too are lovers. What have you to care?"

This made Beast Boy seethe with hate. "That's none of your business!"

"Takeem," I said breaking the death glare match between the two. "I appreciate you coming down to bring us nourishment. That is all you were sent here for, was it not?"

"I... yes, it was. But Raven…"

"You say you love, yet in this prison I remain. If you truly do then free me…" I glanced at Beast Boy. "Us."

Takeem bowed his head, "I can't," he said just audibly.

"Then leave," my cold tone jerked his head up.

Puzzlement shown all over his face. "But Raven…"

"What? You say you love me, yet your willing to stand by and watched me get sold like a herd of cattle. If that's your version of love I don't want any part of it. Now leave."

Takeem opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything a distant yell could be heard. "Boy," Lashoom's voice echoed. "What's takin ya so long? Do I need to come in there and give ya a proper whoopin?" The words were slurred as if he had been drinking.

Takeem shut his mouth and walked towards the door, just before he was out of sight he turned back with a forlorn look, then shut the door and left.

* * *

(A:N)  
Okay people, I'm going to try and crank one out once a week from now on. PLEASE tell me what you think and REVIEW!

**APOTW:  
**Do you think I should add more StarfireXRobin?  
-YES! Their MADE for each other!  
-Yeah, It'll be more interesting  
-(shrug) I don't care, do what you want  
-No, it's a BBXRAE fic, focus on them  
-NOOOOO! That's an ABOMINATION! 


	12. Chapter 12 Snore

_(A/N:)  
_Hey, I'm back. Okay...so it took more than a week. Oops! To make up for it I added a poem in this chapter. Tell me what you think so remember... ALWAYS REVIEW!

* * *

Summary:  
A fight with Beast Boy drives Raven away, but before he has a chance to apoplogize she gets kidnapped. But even in this dark moment love awakens, but for Beast Boy or a mysterious someone else. What will Raven do? BBXRAEXOC

* * *

**Kidnapped  
**Chapter 12  
Snore

_

* * *

Disclaimer:I wish I could, but I don't, own the Teen Titans

* * *

_

Last Time:

"That's it!" Robin cried and shot up with excitement, surprising Starfire. "Hurry, everyone to the T-Car, there's not a moment to lose."

Takeem shut his mouth and walked towards the door, just before he was out of sight he turned back with a forlorn look, then shut the door and left.

* * *

Trees sped past and soon turned to buildings as the Teen Titans rushed into the city.

"Robin can you please tell us what is "it"?" asked Starfire.

"If we could find somebody who could understand those symbols, that'll lead us to Raven and Beast Boy," Robin said in a hurry.

"Where are we going to find such a person?"

"In the creepy section of town," replied Cyborg as he carefully drove his beloved car through the city streets.

"It's called the Magic Users Guild," Robin scolded .

"Whatever man, it's still creepy."

Soon the bright sunshine-filled skies turned dark gloomy. Shops huddled close together. The very air seemed thick and full of unknown secrets. Few people wandered the streets and ally cats skirted just on the edge of vision. Lamp lights flickered on and off occasionally.

"This is where Raven used to go to buy supplies, spellbooks, and such," Robin informed the group as the car drove past one window display that included only the head of a giant clown doll surrounded by various toy parts.

"How could friend Raven come to such a horrible, dreary place like this?" Starfire asked.

"Have you met even her?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

Starefire was silent for a moment, then replied, "Of course I have. Why do you ask?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and continued driving. "HERE!" Robin said as the car was halfway past a small huddled shop, squeezed in between two larger ones and was forced downward towards a basement. The Sign in the door window said, "Moogfie's Antique Books and Other Articles of Literary Reference" in old, cracked, yellow letters in an old-fashioned font.

After the car came to a screeching halt, the Titans jumped out and ran towards the door. They all came to a stop just over the threshold and hesitated.

"It's all you man," Cyborg said as he nudged Robin forward.

Giving Cyborg a dirty look, he put his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven's POV:

The cold of the pen was a sharp knife that cut through my skin sending thousands of needles to numb my brain. It still seeped in despite my cloak being wrapped around me. The soft breathing of the green shape shifter beside me was calming and soothing. To keep warm, we had to sleep next to each other for body heat. My mind was at peace for a minute, in the transition stage into sleep when….

_SNORE_

My eyes shot wide open.

_SNORE _

I sighed annoyed, and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_SNORE _

_I can't take it anymore!_

I rose from the hard floor and stood quietly looking down on the noise maker keeping me from my much needed rest. He slumped over and shivered slightly in my absence, other than that he slept on.

I slumped against the wall next to him and sat shaking as the cold surrounded my bare legs. I felt completely helpless. I've never felt like this except when Trigon tried to take over the world. But then I knew that either way it would be over soon. Now I had my WHOLE life ahead of me in miserable servitude and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

I gazed glumly forward. My eyes flickered towards the bracelet.

_You know, this bracelet is a good meditation technique. Instead of my emotions being let lose outward, causing havoc, it focuses the power inward._

But it's self abusive. It's harmful and painful.

But it doesn't hurt others, only me.

Only me?

Yes, too long have others suffered because of me. Earth might have been destroyed on my account.

That's not my fault…

But it was still caused because of me. Guilt flooded me.

_Maybe if I didn't exist… Maybe if I just died right here things would be better. I wouldn't have the opportunity to harm anyone else. Maybe servitude is a good idea. It'll keep me contained and…_

NO! RAVEN THINK! Don't fall into a pit in which your self-esteem will wallow and never rise back up. If I never existed then numerous villains would have gotten away. Countless people would be hurt or even dead, including my friends.

I took a deep breath to empty my mind of all emotions. I was almost done in cleansing my thoughts when a poem popped up from no where.

_No one saw her sorrow filled tears  
No one heard her unspoken fears  
and no matter how hard she tried _

_Helpless was she, so she cried_

How come your enemies always seem to win 

_While you sink farther into sin _

_And you world's in perpetual night _

_For your hope is beyond sight _

_Mocking laughs echo your ear _

_Taunting everything you hold dear _

_The voices never leaving your brain _

_Driving you to be insane _

_When asked for help what do they say _

_"I'm busy right now, not today _

_I've no time for you pitiful wail _

_Moaning about whom you fail _

_How is your heart, is it near breaking _

_For from now on you're to be faking _

_A laugh, a smile, some playful sighs _

_All covering up just more lies _

_To yourself you say faking is good _

_Everything seems as it should _

_You want your life like a fairytale book _

_To caught up to even take a look _

_Take off your mask and silly costume _

_It's not going to be your doom _

_Be yourself, don't pretend _

_Otherwise it truly is the end _

My heart seemed frozen. For seconds, minutes my thoughts were hallow, the poem echoing across my brain. An hour slipped by unnoticed.

_SNORE _

A particularly loud snore erupted from Beast Boy, knocking me out of my numb state. He mumbled something in his sleep about a mo-ped and drool dripped from one corner of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes then closed them. I leaned back and allowed my body to relax somewhat. Sleep almost overtook me when a _CREAK_ broke the silence followed by the sound of a door opening.

My head shot up in instant alertness. It took my eyes a couple seconds to adjust from sleep mode to recognize the figure before me.

Takeem stood, framed by the doorway. What little light that illuminated the prison seemed to miss his face and leave it in shadow. He was motionless, he did not move nor speak. So I had to make the first move, "What do you want?"

The shadows shifted and I could just make out a smile. "You," he said simply.

I stood up warily, ready to defend myself if need be.

"You were right Raven," he said in a monotone that slightly slipped nervously. "How can I love you if I was willing to sit idly by and watch you to have your life sold away? That is why… that is why I have come here, to help you escape."

I was shocked into silence. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_Escape_ I thought._ I can be free!_

A million questions entered my mind but all I could choke out was, "How?"

"The same way you came in, through Arkamadee's portal. Lashoom likes his ale and decided to celebrate on his "Fine Catch" so he should be out for a while. He doesn't know how to work one, so I can take you back to your world. We can be free!"

_SNORE_

"Us," I corrected.

"Huh?" Takeem asked.

"You can take _us_ back to _our_ world," I explained, and pointed with my chin to the unconscious shivering green blob that was oblivious to the conversation.

"Oh," he said disappointedly. He averted his eyes and decided his shoes were much more interesting then my impassive face. I could feel I was losing my chance at escaping, I had to do something. Fast. But what?

"So he won't follow us? At all?" I asked trying to keep him on subject.

"Like I said, he doesn't know how to work a portal," he said unenthusiastically.

"Thank you." He looked up puzzled at my words.

"Thank you for rescuing us…me." That must've been the right thing to say for he stood up straight, tall, and proud.

"Your welcome!"

For a moment more we stood lock in eye contact, then I bent down and woke up Beast Boy.

He grumbled something and shifted away from me. Quickly losing my patience, I shook him with such ferociousness that even Takeem took a step back.

"Huh….wha… what's going on," Beast Boy wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"We're escaping," I said and he sat up straight.

"What? How?"

"Nevermind, just let's go!"

"Ok, ok," he said and stood up. He turned towards the door and his eyes narrowed.

"What's he doing here?" he asked threateningly.

"I've come to help set Raven free," Takeem replied with equal hostility.

"What makes you think she needs your help? We can escape on our own!"

"Then what are _you _still doing here?"

"I..."

"Will both of you just shut up and move?" I said irritably. I wanted this whole experience to be over as soon as possible.

They both stared at me and stammered, "But…but.."

"But whatever, I'm out of here," I said and with that I brushed past Beast Boy and Takeem towards the doorway and freedom. The two boys stood silent for a moment then in unison yelled, "Wait for me."

* * *

There you go. Hope you like it. Just one thing you have to do...REVIEW!

**APOTW:  
**How big of a Teen Titan fan are you?  
-THE 1#! I COULD BE THE NEXT TEEN TITAN!  
-They're awsome, I love them but also other things  
-I like them, I wouldn't go all out  
-They're okay, not my fav though  
-Don't really like them, just not my thing  
-Don't like it, it's stupid  
-IT STINKS! I HATE IT!


End file.
